RD has an egghead boyfriend!
by Jack Acacia
Summary: A writer decides to write in the middle of the night without any sleep. And as a result, he writes about a love story between a human Rainbow Dash and a dork. Oh, and something about love triangles and cliches. Bug off and read, Im trying to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

"Rainbow Dash got a boyfriend!"

"No way. Are you serious?"

"I totally bet it's Thunderlane."

"What? I'm not dating her."

"Then who…?"

There was a ton of chatter going through the halls of PonyVille High. Rainbow Dash had ended up getting a new boyfriend. Which was surprising. She was always so focused on things like Sports. She was always focused on being the captain of Track, soccer, and field hockey team. She was rumored as Asexual, meaning she just didn't have any interest in any person, male or female. Or a closet lesbian, something like that.

"Hold on, lemme check MyFace."

"No way, its that new transfer student!"

"You mean that really dorky geeky kid?"

"Ewwww, him?"

"Here he comes! Here he-"

An entrance to the school opened, and everyone in the hallway became quiet. Everyone stared at who came in and in came a ordinary boy. About 5 foot 7 inches. Short brown hair that gave him this ordinary look. He had brown eyes, and wore a short sleeve shirt, rolled up sleeves, and wore a sleeveless sweater. He wore jeans and some pretty worn sneakers. He carried a messenger bag. Enter Graphic Light. A transfer student who came from Manehattan to the countryside. He was always renowned as a nerd. The geek who spent his time studying science-y and math things. Biochemistry, Organic Chemistry, comic books, video games, Advanced Math Classes, and so forth and so forth. He's been attending the school for about three months, and his daily life became the same as before. He had bullies. He was a bit of a social outcast, and he essentially was a nobody.

So why was he the boyfriend of probably the most awesome girl in the school?

"Boo!" said a tomboyish voice!

Graphic freaked out, his pencil going all over the paper he was drawing on. He was drawing in his sketchbook, and that was his real talent. He was really artsy. But someone he dearly loved messed up the way he was sketching. And now there was a giant line straight through the face he was drawing. He regained composure and looked up. He smiled.

"Hey Rainbow." He looked up at his gorgeous girlfriend.

Rainbow Dash, a popular girl who was known for her athletic ability. Who set school records that beat the likes of Olympic athletes and whatnot. She was about 5 feet tall. Had rainbow hair. Her eyes were magenta and she had freckles. Her skin ironically was pale. as much as she spent time outside, she was still really pale. She was wearing a blue sweater, and olive colored capris. She wore converse sneakers. The two of them were near what they called the 'big tree' near Ponyville High. Graphic was sitting against it, and simply sketching things. He was waiting for Rainbow to finish field hockey practice. And it just so happened that Rainbow Dash was standing right next to Graphic, with him taking no notice.

"Scared you didn't I?" She stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"You messed up my drawing a bit." he said. She sat down beside him. And leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, you'll find a way to make it into a work of art. You always do. What were you drawing anyway?" Graphic gave his notebook to Dash.

"Just a portrait." He smiled. Dash looked with absolute awe, as the sketch (minus a line going through it) looked exactly like her. She never really looked at art.

"Oh you dork." She flicked his forehead. The two of them cuddled. And it was adorable.

September - First day of school - A month and a half earlier.

The two of them met when the school year started. Graphic was the new student, and was already the talk of the school. Within a week he was pretty much stomped on, beaten to the ground, and forced into some nut cracking wedgies. He was always a nerd since Manehattan, and now he was still a nerd.

Dash had always been a slacker, and her grades were starting to slow down her athletics.

"What do you mean I can't continue being the captain?!"

"This was all part of the form that your parents signed when you registered for the teams. This has been the policy since your freshman year!"

"Fine. What are my options?"

"You stop doing sports-"

"What?!"

"-let me finish, or you can have a private tutor to help you. As long as you get your grades back up."

"Alright what teacher-"

"Student."

"-A student? Like the nerds? Can it at least be Twilight Sparkle? It-"

"Graphic! Come on in!"

Graphic entered the principals office that day, the two met for the first time.

"Rainbow. This is Graphic. He's going to be your-" Dash cut the Principal off.

"Him?! Of all people? I don't even know-" This time Graphic spoke up.

"I don't think you know any of the 'nerds' in your school."

The entire room fell silent. No one's ever cut Dash off before. This kid had alot of balls to do this.

"Anyway," The principal spoke up. "I've assigned a fixed schedule for you to follow according to Graphic. Your first lesson with him starts Saturday."

"But I need to sleep in on sa-"

"That's enough. Earn your spot back as Varsity Captain."

Saturday

The doorbell rang about 19 times before Graphic answered it.

He opened the door in nothing but sweatpants. He was struggling to get his t-shirt on.

"Took you long enough!" Rainbow Dash spat.

"I didn't think you'd be punctual. I thought I was going to get an extra hour of sleep." Graphic replied coldly.

Dash made a 'hmph!' noise and glared at him.

"Come inside. You'll let in bugs." He walked from the door and into the house, he went into his kitchen. He then stuck his head out and added "And close the door and take off your shoes."

Dash went inside of the house.

"Where are your parents?"

"Working. Do you want something to drink?" Graphic was making a cup of coffee. A quick stat boost of speed and agility right there.

"No."

"Here, we're going to be studying in my room."

"Are you trying to come onto me?" Dash responded.

"What? No, it's because I have a table in there. And it's a room with minimal distraction."

The two entered Graphic's room. It was a medium sized bedroom with enough room for both of them. Graphic slept on a futon because lazy. He had a computer desk setup with a high powered tower, three monitors, a cintiq tablet, a bunch of scienc-y stuff, and other crap. There was a low table that was fit for sitting at. There were various books there and a few nuts and bolts. Graphic simply bent down and just pushed them off the table. Now there was a clear table, and a pile of random shit Graphic owned on the floor. The two of them sat down.

"So, the principal told me all the shit that you're doing and..."

Dash was already drowning him out. He pissed her off, and this was something so stupid. He was a nerd! She wasn't supposed to be near this egghead, that was Twilight's job!

"...and this revolves around the bisector..."

"uh huh."

"...and the 45 degree angle…"

"uh huh."

"...and that's how you prove that..."

"uh huh."

"...and you're not listening are you..."

"uh huh."

"...And my name is Rainbow Dash! I'm a total twat!'"

"uh- HEY WAIT!"

"That caught your attention." Dash punched him in the arm.

"Haha, pay attention. You want to continue being the captain of that stuff right?"

"..."

Graphic resumed his lesson. He was still repeating the basics of the lesson because Dash was having a difficult time trying to actually learn.

The lesson ended, and Graphic simply told her to leave.

She didn't appear for the second session.

Or the third.

Or the fourth.

Graphic simply spent his time going to school, coming back home, sleeping, doing homework, playing video games, working on art, researching engineering, masturbating, and sleeping.

It was a solid week since he had seen her. His doorbell rang and Dash stood there with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"This was my first quiz of the school year! And I failed! This is all your fault! What are-"

"Your fault."

"What?!"

"First off, stop yelling because loud. And second, you never showed up to our sessions and you don't bother to learn. Obviously, you're so goddamn arrogant that you can't take responsibilities for you own actions. Shit happens, and you're not willing to change it. So whatever."

Graphic simply walked away from the door leaving it open. Dash simply stood outside, furious. She stomped off with an embarrassed look.

He peeked back.

"She didn't close the door..."

Graphic was stuffing his books into his messenger bag. He stood up and closed his locker. He adjusted his bag and turned towards his next classroom.

Of course someone stood in his way.

"What do you need." Graphic said with a deadpan expression.

"I need to talk to you." Rainbow Dash said with a serious expression.

"Okay. Talk. I have a few minutes."

"Why do you act like the way you do?"

"What?"

"You act like an asshole."

"And you act like a bitch."

"An- hey! See?!"

"Whatever, I have to get going. Was that it?"

"Wait!"

"What. Are you actually going to come to these sessions? I've told your friend Twilight to talk to you about this."

"...I guess..."

The doorbell rang once again.

"Oh hey." Graphic said.

"I'm here. Can we get this over with?"

"Sure. Come on in."

Rainbow Dash came in with a bit of a surprised expression. He seems...happier.

She took off her shoes and then went up the staircase towards Graphic's room. She heard laughing and giggling coming from Graphic's room. She opened the door and sitting next to Graphic was Twilight Sparkle, one of her best friends. She was a beautiful Asian girl. She had purple hair, with a pink streak going through it. She had lavender eyes and light fair skin. She was a bit taller than Rainbow, but was still short. She was wearing her purple eyeglasses, a purple t-shirt, and capris. And Graphic was pinching her cheek.

"Stop iiiiit!" Twilight said in a giggly voice. She seemed so bubbly to be near Graphic. Apparently, eggheads attract eggheads. Graphic let go and Twilight playfully stuck out her tongue at Graphic.

"What are you doing here?" Said Dash, Twilight looked at Dash, still giggling.

"She's in my class. We're doing a group project." Graphic said, explaining the reason why Twilight was at Graphic's house.

"Well it looks like you two aren't doing anything but being all over each other." Dash saw that the table was completely clear of any books. And it was clear that the two were flirting.

"Alright Dash, lets get started. You don't mind Twilight here, right? Think of it as a double study buddy session." Graphic said, getting a few books out.

"Great. More eggheads, bring it on."said Rainbow as she rolled her eyes.

And so the lesson started.

"Here, let's start with the basic variables that make up a formula. Usually it's going to be either x, y, or z. Just think of them as place holders. Lets start off with basic arithmetic that you should easily do..."


	2. Chapter 2

~2 hours later~

"I've been talking to her about you. Apparently you're an asshole." Twilight said as she ate a potato chip. "You treat her like whatever or something like that."

"Am I like that?" said Graphic, looking at Twilight with an expression that rang out 'Sure' in the most sarcastic manner.

"I think you're absolutely adorable." Graphic sort of blushed.

"Uh. Thanks."

"I mean, what, were you only mean to her?"

"I guess. I mean, I only was hard on her because I just wanted to get her head in the game."

"So Graphic, do you have a girlfriend?"

"What is this, interrogate the new kid?"

"no, just wondering"

"No, I've never had a girlfriend."

The table had a bag of potato chips three cans of coke,, a few books, Twilight's laptop that was used to write a paper, an open textbook, and a faceplanted Rainbow Dash, sleeping on the session.

She was drooling too.

"No one's really into me." said Graphic, sipping on his soda.

"But you're so interesting, your love for science is so cool!"

"I don't think lots of girls find that interesting."

"Well, have you ever been interested in a girl? Or..."

"Um."

"Oh. My God, are you gay?" exclaimed Twilight with a fangirl-ish smile. "That's so adorable."

"No, I just never found anyone interesting."

"If you are, I totally support you, gay rights and all."

"Goddamnit, are you even listening to me? I watch porn, okay? Does that say enough?"

"Gay porn?"

"Straight porn" Graphic said with a sigh.

"Oh...well in that case. What do you think about me?" said Twilight as she moved closer to Graphic. Having no real way to deal with the situation, he kind of just didn't know what to do.

"Well...um...you're pretty..and uh...well, you're pretty damn intelligent."

"Reeeeally now?" Twilight was looking into Graphic's eyes.

"Alright then, how about you? What about your love life?" Graphic was desperately trying to get the topic off of him.

Wrong move, should have just changed the topic altogether.

"I've never had one either. But that may change because I think I've finally met someone interesting enough..." Twilight tried to press her lips against Graphic's. He fell backwards with eyes the size of dinner plates. Okay, nerd, no, real-talk right here. Graphic was a dork. He may have acted like a dick, or he may have acted cool in front of Dash, but come on here. He's got no reaction to this. Other than falling backwards, having Twilight on top of him, and Graphic accidentally kicking the table and waking Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow slowly opened her eyes to an awkward looking Twilight and an awkward looking dork.

"Egghead on egghead action, huh." Rainbow said with a deadpan expression. One of her eyebrows raised. "Why didn't you two wake me up?"

"We did."

"And then you two got all lovey dovey and touchy feely while I slept."

"She started it." As Graphic pointed at Twilight.

"Well I wanted to..." Twilight slowly went into a mumble as her face flustered. She wanted to surprise Graphic while Dash was asleep. It would've been a private moment between the two.

Dash started laughing at the two. Graphic had finally shown his dorky side.

"You two are funny."

"Well. Back to studying...uh, right?"

After another two hours of Dash learning from Graphic and Twilight she had finally left the house. She was very much so on her way back home.

"So what do you think about her?"

"She's beautiful, if not fucking dense."

"Hey, she's one of my best friends."

"Oh. Eh. I've noticed we haven't started working."

"Hm...so what are you like Graphic?"

"Why are you trying to come onto me?"

"N-not like that. Um. Like. I've been talking to you lately, and we've been friends and all, and you're the only guy I've met who loves working as much as I do and well..."

"...But I'm nothing special. I do my work because I do it. All the other crap is just whatever."

"I wouldn't call it crap..."

"Anyway. Tell me about yourself Twilight. Why don't we turn the tables? I don't seem to be able to produce straight answers anyway."

"Oh. Well. Um.."

Enter Twilight Sparkle. A physical description given earlier, Twilight Sparkle is one of Rainbow Dash's best friends. She was a nerd. A full out beautiful nerd. But it wasn't a bad thing on her part. Twilight was a social girl, and she was very much so popular as she was an intellect. She was essentially the highest score student to enter Ponyville High. She spent her time studying her fucking eyeballs out, socializing with essentially everyone, or studying more and putting school events together. During Winter Sport season, she was a foil fencer, and took after her older brother, as he was a sabre fencer when he was in high school.

"...And I fence alot! And uhm...that's about it."

"Interesting." Said Graphic as he pulled up about five websites.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself?"

"I like science, video games, sleeping, food, fencing, research, electronics, porn, and drawing. Hence the Graphic in my name. That's pretty much it." Said Graphic. Twilight frowned.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're more interesting than that..."

"I like my porn to have girls with glasses."

"Um. What do you draw?"

"Stuff. My sketchbook is in my bag, which is next to you. It's the black book." Twilight shuffled through his books, and found the sketchbook. She looked inside, and her jaw dropped, as she saw amazing pencil sketched landscapes, fully coloured portraits of people, animals, and everything.

"You're a real Renaissance man, aren't you?"

"Not really. I just have too much time on my hands."

The two became closer that day.


End file.
